


Goodnight, Ben

by heffalump



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Shitty soulmates au, Starkiller Base, i can't fucking write, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalump/pseuds/heffalump
Summary: A Kylux soulmates AU where both Hux and Kylo find each other's names on their wrists, but not the names they were expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by @treknwars on Instagram for my 1k celebration

Kylo knew his soulmate. But he wished he didn't. The short, angry one. How could he love him? The name on his wrist reminded him daily of everything he had tried to hide. _Armitage_.  
Hux didn't know his soulmate. The name written on his wrist was one he had never heard before. Sure, it was a common name, but he didn't know anyone with it. No one in the First Order had that name. No one in the First Order had names! But Hux was set on finding the one he needed. But not the one he least expected. _Ben_.  
"Ren."  
"General."  
It was the same conversation every day. No communication outside that.  
Until one day, Kylo heard his name in his head.  
_Ren_.  
Kylo looked around, but no one was near him.  
_Ren_.  
His name kept repeating in his head, but not in his own voice.  
Kylo felt a burning in his head. Someone was calling his name!  
_Ren_. Ren!  
Kylo felt the Force. It was pushing him down the empty corridor towards the officers' rooms.  
REN!  
The calls seemed more frantic than ever. Without thinking, Kylo burst into a room and saw someone lying in bed.  
Hux.  
Oh no.  
He was tossing and turning and calling out, "Ren!"  
Kylo ran over to Hux's side. Despite never having a conversation outside of work, Kylo cared for Hux. He'd never admit it, but he did.  
He rested his hand on Hux's shoulder, unfortunately waking him up.  
Hux screamed, "Ren? What are you doing here?"  
"You were calling my name."  
"I-I was not!"  
"Hux, you can tell me what happened."  
"Ren," Hux paused, "you got hurt."  
Kylo looked confused. "I'm not hurt!"  
"No, in my dream, you got hurt. I-I don't remember how but-" Hux glanced to the side and noticed the ink on Kylo's wrist. It looked all too familiar.  
It was his name.  
But how is that possible? Soulmates have to have each other's names on their wrists! If Kylo's wrist says his name, then why does Hux's say 'Ben?"  
After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Hux broke the silence.  
"That's my name on your wrist." He pulled up Kylo's sleeve to reveal the word 'Armitage.'  
"I know."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hux sounded more mad than upset. "If you would have told me, I could have figured this out! I wouldn't have been so confused!"  
"Confused?"  
Hux pulled up his sleeve to reveal the name 'Ben.' The name that has been haunting him for as long as he can remember.  
"Hux, that's-"  
"Not possible! I know!"  
"No! I'm saying, that's me." Hux was as confused as ever. "Ben. Ben Solo. That's my real name."  
All Hux could say was, "Does anyone else know that?"  
Kylo sighed. "No. Just you."  
"Well, Ren. What do we do?"  
"I don't know. But you should probably get some sleep."  
"Fine. After all this just happened, let's just take things slow, okay?"  
"Goodnight, General."  
Kylo walked out of the room and gently closed the door.  
"Goodnight, Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I'm sorry. I can't write for shit. Tell me if you liked it or not. This is my first fanfiction that I'm actually posting. Thanks for reading!


End file.
